We'll be alright
by Fuyu Tatsu
Summary: One meeting can change everything, but we'll be alright


We'll be alright

FT: My first Riley/Dawn Fanfiction. Born from my recent restarting of my game (Aug 27TH, 2011). As of today (Aug 29th, 2011) I am working my way towards Snowpoint City, and my seventh badge.

Pairing: Riley/Dawn (I have no idea what it is called)

Rating: Older Teen, which probably falls into the Mature rating.

Summary: It was that awkward smile that started the whole chain of events._ One meeting can change so much, but we'll be alright._

Notice: Dawn is wearing her Platinum jacket/shoes, black shorts, and a dark blue turtleneck. This is also Pearl/Diamond gameplay. I haven't played Platinum yet.

_Italics are for thoughts sent via aura._

_ 'Italics with quotation marks are private thoughts.'_

_ -Italics within hyphens are flashbacks-_

_**Bold Italics are locations.**_

Just so you know.

~~~~~ _**Iron Island**_

I hopped off the boat, my pink jacket rising up slightly as my feet hit the ground. Brushing the fabric absently, I looked over the small mountain.

'_Iron Island… I'll train here before taking on Byron. He's Roark's father, so he won't be easy…'_

Calling out my Empoleon, Torterra, and Luxray, I pointed up at the mountain peak.

"This'll be our home for the next few weeks guys. I hope you're ready."

Empoleon lifted his head in a haughty fashion, the gold trident on his face catching the mid-afternoon light.

"See you later!" The sailor who brought me called out as I headed up the stairs reaching towards the peak. I waved absently, but continued, Luxray bounding ahead, her lion's mane flowing. The Electric Cat leapt atop rocks and scrambled up pseudo-cliff faces, golden eyes eager.

Torterra lumbered behind, his eyes alert. I smiled reassuringly at him as we entered the mountain, remembering his past Trainer's words.

_-"He's all yours now. Make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid though. I'll send you a Chimchar when I get Blair and Goku to play nice with each other." Myste smiled warmly, her untidy brown hair braided into a long tail. She looked over her shoulder where the two Infernape sat tensely across from one another. Beside them was a sleeping Torterra, most likely her new Turtwig's parent._

"_Thanks again Myste." She smiled at the experienced Trainer from the southern region of Johto. The brunette laughed, flipping her hair over one shoulder._

"_Think nothing of it. You gave me a good excuse to leave Johto. It was getting tiresome getting pestered every twenty steps because people want my autograph." The brunette looked back again, this time to a red-haired man waiting beside a Honchkrow. "Let me know if you need any other Pokémon okay? I'm running out of room in my PC system, and I'm sure I can find a perfect one for you." Myste turned, and the red-haired man looked up._

"_Let's go loser. I'm freezing." He growled, but there was a smile on his face as Myste came closer._

"_You dare call me a loser? Coming from the guy who can't beat me! And for somebody so tough, you sure whine a lot Silver." She pecked him on the cheek and waved good-bye to Dawn._

"_Call me anytime Dawn! I need somebody to talk to rather than this dork!" She laughed._

_In a flash, the two Infernape and Torterra were gone, and Myste and Silver were aloft. Myste tossed something, and Dawn caught it, a simple blue cellphone, wrapped in paper.-_

"Lux!" Luxray landed in front of me, fur bristling.

There was an Onix ahead of us, but it was weird, as if it was enraged beyond reason.

"Whoa…" I whispered. The enraged snake turned towards me, and charged.

"TORTERRA! RAZOR LEAF!" I shouted.

"Bone Rush." Came a quiet voice behind the Onix. There was a solid 'thwack' and the Onix collapsed, revealing the person who knocked the wild Pokémon out with one hit.

It was a relatively tall man with blue-gray hair, wearing a tailored suit and tattered fedora. Behind him stood a Lucario, a thick bone in its paw.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't risk anybody coming to the Island getting hurt. Are you alright?" He asked his voice as smooth as cream and far quieter than before.

It took me a moment to answer.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine. I just didn't expect anybody else to be here."

The man's lips twitched in the briefest semblance of a smile I had ever seen.

"There are plenty of people here. Byron's Gym Trainers often train here." He looked over his shoulder, and looked as if he was getting lectured.

"My Lucario has reminded me that I'm being very rude. My name is Riley. I have been given the assignment of watching over Iron Island for Byron, and hence, anybody here is also my responsibility." His lips twitched again.

"Dawn. I'm helping Professor Rowan with the Pokédex project."

Riley's eyebrows rose slightly.

"The Pokédex project? Impressive… there was a young woman who helped him with it once, back when the regions were still out of touch with each other. But she got… distracted. By mythology. I'm surprised though. An eleven year old…"

"I'm fifteen." I quietly interrupted, cursing my short stature for the first time.

"Fifteen. My apologies. I forgot what being small for your age feels like."

"How old are you?" I asked, still slightly angry at myself.

"Nineteen."

He looked off into the depths of the cave, where rumbles and roars echoed.

"The Pokémon here are restless. It isn't good. How about we team up and see if we can find the source, hm? I'll keep your Pokémon healthy." There was another roar, much closer.

I nodded, seeing a good opportunity to train myself.

"Let's go than." His face was shadowed, but there was a touch of pleasure in his voice, like he was glad I took him up on his offer.

It took a few days to get past the bevy of wild Pokémon, each enraged beyond belief. Riley kept his promise, keeping both of our Pokémon well. When we pitched camp for the seventh night, Riley asked me a question.

"Why are you training here Dawn?" He asked, lighting a small fire using matches. I was curled up between Luxray and Lucario –the latter seemed determined to keep me in good health-.

"To test myself. I need to know if I'm strong enough to face my challenges."

Riley looked up, dark blue eyes catching the light.

I got the impression that he was searching for something, something in my eyes, my voice, my answer.

"A good reason. Most Trainers train here for power to plow ahead on their Gym challenges. You speak of facing them, looking for the weakness that makes you who you are, looking for the same proof I did."

"Proof?" I asked, a little confused.

"That we'll be alright." His lips formed the smile awkwardly, and I think it was right at that moment, I fell in love with the tailored trainer.

In the days that followed, I helped Riley calm the wild Pokémon, the creatures lumbering off and away from some point away from the direction we were traveling in.

"Riley… could there be something near the far wall of this place that's causing them to go haywire?" I remembered Myste talking about something like that. Some criminal group called Team Rocket made this machine that forced evolution on Pokémon. It was via sound waves, and while it evolved Pokémon, it also drove them near insane. Myste had a red Gyrados that was a victim of it, and it still had violent flashbacks.

Riley examined me with those blue eyes.

"It… is likely… it would have to be something quite irritating however. What were you thinking of?" His voice gave me the thought that he already knew. It was something that happened quite suddenly. We were battling a pair of Onix, and I shouted to Riley that they were going to launch a rockslide attack, and tackled him, making him go side-ways a couple feet, seconds before the first boulder shot right where Riley's head would have been.

Ever since, we never really needed to talk, because we nearly always knew what the other was thinking.

I looked up, into those near ink blue eyes, and tried to send my memory to him. Of Myste and Team Rocket, the suffering Gyrados, and the Team Galactic plans involving the energy produced by evolution.

His eyes narrowed, than widened, the realization of what was bothering the Pokémon hitting him.

"There is no time to waste Dawn. We have to find the source." He jumped up onto a ledge, reaching down and pulling me up beside him. We took off, heading in the opposite direction from fleeing Pokémon. Lucario and Torterra were forced to battle many of them, and the Pokémon encounters kept rising the further along we went into the cave.

And there, standing side by side, was a pair of Galactic grunts.

I listened to Riley demand answers, and we battled the two of them, Lucario and Empoleon easily wiping the floor with them. The grunts high-tailed it, and Riley watched them leave.

Quiet returned to the cave, as if the occupants heaved a massive sigh of relief from the pain and suffering.

"Here is where we part, I'm afraid. My duties are to the mine. I cannot leave until I've been given permission." He gave me a rueful smile. "Even though it was an enjoyment, and an honor to travel with you Dawn. I have one favor to ask of you." He reached into the small bag the he carried, and pulled out an Egg.

I locked eyes with him, my grey into his blue.

"Take this Egg and show it the world for me. I believe quite sincerely that it'll be safe in your care." He held out the Egg, and I took it, feeling the weight of it.

"I will."

He smiled again, a little less awkwardly than the first time, and took my hand, pressing a chaste kiss to it.

_Thank you. We'll meet again. I'm sure of it._

I left the cave shortly afterward, holding the Egg close. I could feel his eyes on my back, unseen in person, but there.

"I'll be alright." I murmured to myself, feeling my chest ache.

~~~~_**Battle Frontier, two years later**_

I was wandering really, around the grounds of the Battle Zone. Lucario walked beside me, his footsteps firm as opposed to my soft steps.

_Do you miss her?_ An old question, but my Lucario asked it anyways.

_Yes._

_Why?_ And voilà, the crux of the matter. I shrugged, but I knew it wouldn't satisfy the blue jackal.

_Why do you miss her master?_

_I wish I had an answer for that Lucario. I don't know why I miss her._

_You're lying master. Is it because she was able to sense the auras of Pokémon and people like you can? Or because her power drove her to Iron Island, to help you?_

_Lucario… you'll never let this die… will you?_

_You promised to always be honest with yourself master. I am trying to help find out the truth of why you miss her._

"Rio!" I looked up and saw a most peculiar sight. A Riolu, standing atop a shipping crate. Several Trainers were taking pictures, and I heard several debate whether or not they should try to catch it.

I eased my way forward, and saw that it was looking around.

"If anybody has hopes of adding this Pokémon to their team, I'd drop it now. This Riolu is looking for its owner." I said in a loud voice.

"How do you know?" Asked a woman, her voice suspicious.

"I study Riolu and Lucario for a living. This Riolu is lost." I turned slightly. "Wild Riolu never leave the meadows they were born in until they are six years of age. This little one is less than two years old. It has an owner, and the two of them got separated. My Lucario had told me that much." I turned to the Riolu, who was whimpering softly.

"Come little one. Let us find your master." I held out my arms, emanating the reassurance I offered. Riolu locked eyes with me, and jumped down so I could safely hold him. Once he was in my arms, people left.

_Master… this one has a scent that is most familiar. _Lucario announced, loud enough for everybody to hear him.

_I will find the owner of this lost Riolu, and bring her here._ Lucario dashed away, heading for the water opposite from the docks. Straining my hearing, I heard somebody calling out something.

"Rio! Rio, where are you?! Rio!" There was desperation in the voice. I asked for permission to see into Riolu's memories, which it -she- gave freely.

_-It was dark, yet warm. Opening her eyes, the first thing seen was a girl, black hair twisted into a messy bun, gray eyes smiling._

"_Hello little one." The girl said._

_Rio splashed about in the water, wading back and forth. Her master was laughing softly, grooming a fussy Chimchar. They were on a beach of some sort, with the sun shining brightly overhead._

"_Not too far out Rio. I can't swim."_

"_Rio!"_

_Her master was warm, and gently stroked Rio's ears. This mountain was covered in snow and ice, and Master's jacket was clean-smelling and warm._

"_Silly baby. Mama will always be here for you." The words were never said aloud, but etched tenderly into Rio's heart, to live there forever._

"_We'll be alright. Nothing bad will happen." Her master lifted her up into the air, and Riley saw the master's face in true detail.-_

'_Dawn.'_

I pulled away, and senselessly, reached out for a mind I had gone two long years without.

And it reacted. The footsteps were racing towards me, and within seconds, Dawn was there again. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"Rio! Riley!" She launched herself at me, and I caught her, inhaling a scent that I had sorely missed.

Did I miss her?

Of course I did. I loved her.

The realization nearly stopped me, but examining the thought, I realized it was true. For two years I had longed for the hope of a rumor, a word. Something to tell me that she was alright. I loved her.

_We'll be alright master. _Lucario sent, soft enough to be missed by Dawn.

_Yes… We'll be alright._

~~~~_**Iron Island, six months later**_

"I can't believe that actually happened. I had hoped that you hadn't gotten yourself missed up in some sort of trouble, and you did just that." Riley laughed softly. We were in the house on Iron Island, one the Byron had built years ago, but hardly used.

"I couldn't help it. I had already gotten on Galactic's bad side by beating Mars back in the Windworks. They were bound to try and get revenge." Dawn shrugged. She looked out onto a blazing sunset.

"What are you thinking about?"

_That it's been nearly three years since we met here. So much has changed._

_Changed? _He smiled.

It was that awkward smile that started the whole chain of events.

_One meeting can change so much, but we'll be alright._ He sent, pressing the thought into her mind, her soul, her heart.

Dawn smile back.

_Of course._

~~~~_**Canalave City, sixteen years later**_

"I'll prove it to you Mom! I'll be better than you or Dad!" Proclaimed the twelve year old girl, blue-black hair tied up into a tail, greyish-blue eyes bright with the excitement of an adventure.

Riley laughed lightly.

"Well first you have to beat Roark… and Gardenia… and Maylene… and Wake… and Fantina… then me… then Candice… and finally Volkner's son Amphere. Then you can challenge the elite four, and then you're mother." He told her, his smile no longer awkward, but soft and easy.

"Dad!" She protested, as he gently rubbed her hair.

"Don't fuss. Professor Lucas is waiting for you. You have to get your Pokédex and Trainer case from him."

"Don't forget the starter Pokémon." Dawn added, simmering stew for dinner.

"I have Riri! I don't need a starter Pokémon!"

"Ri!" The small Riolu piped up, jumping slightly.

"Just because you have Riri doesn't mean she's really yours. Your Trainer Case will have everything you need in it, and you'll be able to claim her." Riley admonished softly. He looked over at the Gym, just beyond Dawn's shoulder, out the window. He had caved into Byron's demands fifteen years ago, after a bad fall injured his back permanently. Forced to retire for life at a quieter pace, he made Riley accept. His reasoning was sound, if a little embarrassing.

_-"You're going to be making a family with that little vixen of a Champ, Dawn. You'll need a steady job boy, if you do that. Roark has Oreburgh Gym to look after; you watch over the occupants of a deserted mine. Take the job, have a litter, and live."-_

"Dad?"

"I'm alright. Just thinking."

Their daughter didn't look happy with the brush-off, but the smile on her mother's face told him that he was remembering something from before she was born.

"I'll take you to Sandgem Town sweetheart. The stew can wait for a few." Dawn washed her hands and put the stove on simmer, grabbing a worn belt with five Pokéballs attached.

"My Pidgeot should get us there in one piece." She removed the ball and came around into the dining room.

Riley nodded and stood, mentally asking Lucario and Rio (now a Lucario herself) to watch the house while they were away.

All too soon they were in the air, flying to Sandgem.

Lucas said hello to the both of them, and greeted their daughter.

"So you must be Mica. My name is Professor Lucas. Today, you'll be taking on a grand adventure." He told her. Riley felt like he blinked, and Mica was a newborn, swaddled and in his arms, cooing softly.

"I choose… Piplup!" Mica announced, picking up the ball with the penguin inside. Lucas shared a smile with Riley and Dawn. She had chosen the same Pokémon her mother did, nearly twenty-two years ago.

"Alright then. Here is your Trainer Case, and your Pokédex. I look forward to seeing your work in the future, Mica." Lucas told her.

"Just be warned squirt, you won't be able to come home until you beat Fantina. Then you'll be facing your dad." Dawn winked. Mica laughed.

"I know. But I'm still going to be better than both of you!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hop to it kiddo." Dawn told her. With a final laugh, Mica was out the door. Lucas saw them out, and returned to his work.

_She'll be alright._ He sent, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

_Of course she will. She's our daughter Riley. I know she'll be alright._ Dawn leaned into him, smiling faintly.

_And we'll be alright._ He reminded her.

Dawn looked up at him.

_We'll be alright._ She confirmed, kissing his lips.

_Always._

~~~_**Fin**_

FT: I hope you enjoyed. It was a bit fast paced in my opinion, but you only really get to meet Riley once, and have the option of battling with him or against him later in the game.

This is just a plot bunny, and it came to me while I was in Iron Island, after I had received the Riolu Egg. I envisioned Riley as a Southern Gentleman meets Aloof Englishman. Don't ask me how that popped into my head. It just did. He was polite, but rather detached from social interaction, and seemed to have a rather awkward way of presenting himself.

As for why I said he was asked by Byron to look after the mine was because he talks about how Byron asked him to be Gym leader, despite his own son Roark being capable. So rather than try and force the poor man into a gym leader post, Byron had him look over the mine and the trainers who went there.

Dawn's Aura-sense is also my own plot device. I needed something to help them click.

Amphere is an OC, totally my own, like Mica.

Myste is Lyra from Johto (and the name I gave her in my Heartgold Version), and yes, she was paired with Silver/Rival. I think they're cute together (as for why they insult each other, I like to think of them being the high school sweethearts who enjoy teasing each other). The Torterra mentioned was traded over to a girl (IRL girl, not digital) named Dawn, who was starting her own Pokémon Diamond adventure. She wanted a Turtwig, and I had several level 1 Turtwig.

So, that's all.

I hope you liked it, and reviews make me smile, cuz I read every single one of them. Even the mean ones.


End file.
